The invention relates to improvements in devices of the type shown in the Laufer U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,916 issued Sept. 23, 1975. This familiar fuel injection system presupposes that an r.p.m. dependent adjustment means is available for the load dependent variation of the pressure to effect the adjustment of the initial fuel injection time point. If, for example, the given r.p.m. dependent adjustment is zero or very small, then difficulties ensue, during a large load dependent adjustment, regarding the quantitative balance of the fuel supply pump and the design of the restoring spring of the fuel injection adjusting piston.